All along the Watchtower
by Alandor Mersoc
Summary: The year is 2030, it hadn't taken the world that long to get back on its feet after third impact. Old grudges resurfaced, and new grudges were made. There are always people looking for someone to blame, and others who think that they can fix the worlds problems. Giving plenty of work to those willing to get there hands dirty. Rated M for safety.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"There must be some way out of here?" Toji Suzahara spoke aloud looking around the cell that he and his partner occupied.

"Said the joker to the thief" Shinji Ikari piped in in a sing song voice.

"So I am the Joker I take it?" Toji rolls his eyes at his roommate.

"Well you did act the fool more than I did, so yes you are the joker in this situation."

The two men sat in a confined cell passing the time. It was a small cell about 9 foot in height and 6 foot wide. They were still dressed in civilian clothing, and each had their hands cuffed.

"You seem awfully cheerful today; I thought you didn't like confined spaces."

"I don't, but right now there isn't much I can do about, besides in another few hours they will take us out and line us up against the wall and fire upon us until we're dead. So really what is there to complain about?"

Shinji set in the corner of the room looking at the door; while true he didn't see the point in complaining about being locked up, he also really did hate being stuck in a confined space. Especially when it wasn't by his choice that he was there.

Looking at his roommate Toji couldn't help but compare the man in front of him to the boy he met all those years ago, the scrawny timid boy was gone, true he had gotten more athletic from his piloting but the man before him was about six foot and outweighed him by about 50lbs. His hair had become shaggy and he was supporting a five o'clock shadow. On top of that third impact itself changed him, it wasn't something many knew about, but after that day Shinji had been changed, similar to how he himself had changed after the Unit 03 incident.

Shinji sat passing the time humming a tune, he was trying to consider his options, they could try and break out of the cell and face off against whatever armed guards there was, or go to the execution and do something there. The latter would be funny but problematic.

"Hey Toji how's the arm and leg?"

"Its fine the leg is still in one piece, the arms a little busted but I have some movement. Why?" He didn't like where this was going, whenever Shinji asked about his limbs trouble for said limbs followed.

"A little busted is good I can work with that. Now get over here."

Sighing Toji moved beside Shinji, he could complain but the options where follow along, or start fighting and see who would force the other to do what they said. Unfortunately Toji knew that unless is arm was working fully he was just going to beaten down.

Examining the prostatic arm Shinji found something that he could use; gripping at two small metal pieces he yanked them out. With a slight whir the arm fell limp.

"Well shit didn't think they were that important."

"For God's sake Shinji how am I supposed to do anything with a busted arm?" Toji couldn't help but shout at his friend, it wasn't the first time he broke his arm for some half thought out scheme.

"Don't worry about it you still have your leg, and I pretty sure I can fix it" taking the small piece of metal he proceeded to beat it flat. After five minutes of hitting it he handed the other to Toji "Just like I did."

Taken the flat piece of metal he started to try and un-cuff his hands, thankfully they had left their hands cuffed at the front.

After a few minutes of work he was able to get out of the handcuffs, he set about getting Toji off after he had flatten the other piece of metal.

"What do you plan to do with that there's no lock on this side of the door."

"Yes but there may be other locks we don't have the keys for and they took our gear."

"Ok so now that we are out of the cuffs what we just sit and weight. Did we really need to be out of the cuffs?" It wouldn't be the first time that Shinji's plan had a pointless part, sometimes it seemed like he just wanted to break something when he was bored. Toji wasn't sure if he had always been that way and he never noticed or if it was only a more recent trait.

"No but I didn't know if I could unlock them with just a piece of metal, now I do" Shinji was happy with himself he had un-cuffed himself without having to dislocate his hands. "Now we play the waiting game."

Toji just looked at his friend; he wasn't surprised, annoyed but not surprised. He had known the man for a long time, heck Shinji was the one who got him the mechanical prosthetics. He had also helped him with his sister after third impact; he owed the guy a lot. He had helped him out every way he could but sometimes he had to wonder where he would be if he hadn't of taken Shinji up on his offer.

)))))))))))_(((((((((((((((

The house was quiet he didn't get many visitors and his sister was asleep. She was slowly getting worse, they had fixed the scarring on her face, but her lungs and kidneys were failing her, she didn't have long left.

It would have been alright if it wasn't for third impact, she would have been able to get the treatment she needed and be able to live her life. He had given an arm and a leg for her and it still wasn't enough, he hated it he felt useless now moving around on a prostatic leg with the need of a can and an arm that hung limply by his side.

Work was hard to come by people didn't want to hire him, former pilot of Nerv and a cripple to boot. He would do anything to save his sister she had so much more to offer the world then he did.

Was shook from his thoughts by a pounding at the door, he was worried about who would be around at this time of night. Most of the people he knew had left to find somewhere safe. He still got a visit from Kensuke every so often and some of Mari friends would try to come around, but never usually this late

He cautiously opened the door to see a large man in trousers and a shirt standing at the door, "Toji Suzahara?" He didn't like the look of the man, "Who wants to know?" In hindsight he realised that was probably the worst thing he could have said.

Before he could do anything the man had pushed the door open knocking him back. "For crimes against the messengers and helping to bring the world to its knees I sentence you to Death" His cold voice recited the words that were either practiced really well, or this wasn't the first time he had said them.

He had pulled out a gun and fired at him, Toji wasn't the brightest kid in his class he knew that, he also knew that bullets moved incredible fast, but they did not move at the speed of thought, and who ever this guy was he hadn't done his homework on who he was trying to kill.

He may have been a cripple he may have not been able to do much to help his sister but he could protect her, the bullet bounced off an orange octagon.

Before the man could even speak he was lying on the ground. "Well I'll be damned thought I wouldn't have made it in time, the bastard has been one step ahead of me for a year now."

Toji hadn't realised he had closed his eyes at the sound of gunfire, he knew that he was alive he heard the bullet impact the AT-Field. He also thought he recognised the new voice.

"You damn brat I thought I killed you in Peru. How is a heathen like you still alive?" The man's voice was full of venom; Toji looked on as the new occupant slammed the man's head into the floor. The man shouted out in pain.

"I'm harder to kill then others would believe, now you killed Misato!" he slammed his head into the ground again, "Kaji, Miss Ibuki, Mr Hyuga" as he named off each person he continued to slam his head into the ground. "And now you went for Toji, tell me if you had of killed him what would you have done about his sister?"

Toji was afraid; the man who attempted to kill him was being beaten into a bloody pulp by some stranger. His words were laced with venom, as he asked his question. Toji couldn't help but think what would of happened if he had been killed. Would the man have left or would he have killed her to. He could feel his anger bowl as he thought about it.

"All in connection of the heathens will be judged accordingly" the man spat the words, his anger flaring. Toji wanted to kill the man that would threaten Mari.

Before he could do anything he saw the stranger pull out a small blade and stab the man in the lower back. "I have judged you and found you wanting, for your crimes I have taken away your legs" taking the knife out of his lower back, he raised it and cut into the back of his neck. "I have taken your arms," pulling a smaller knife out he cut the man's eyes, "I have taken your sight" pulling out a lighter he heated the blade forcing the man's mouth open he cut his tongue and cauterised the wound. "And I have taken your voice; I have left you your hearing so you may understand me and know what you have lost. You will live for seven days like this, not because I will put you out of your misery, but you will most likely die of dehydration in that time."

Picking the man up Toji stared in shock as he watched the man stop the bleeding of the wounds before taking the man outside and throwing him into the back of a black car.

Toji tried to get his bearings as he watched the man walk back over to him, "Not really the reunion that I was hoping for."

Looking at the person in front of him Toji noticed the two blue eyes; he only knew two people with blue eyes and only one of them were male. "Shinji?" he wasn't sure the person in front of him didn't look like his friend but he hadn't seen him in three years,

"Toji?" the man replied in a mocking tone.

"Is it really you?" He couldn't believe the young man in front of him was the same boy he was friends with. He just seemed so different.

"Yes Toji it is really me"

He was shaken from his confusion at the man's words; Shinji Ikari was standing in front. So he did the one thing he wanted to do for the past three years, he hit the boy with a left hook.

"Well your left is defiantly weaker than your right."

"What the hell is wrong with you, you come busting in here torture a guy and then say 'Hey how's it going?'"

Toji was angry, he hadn't seen the guy in years, he wanted to blame him for all the trouble that he was having, he knew it was a convenient excuse but at the same time it meant there was someone else to blame instead of himself. What made it worse was he had just made a joke about his arm.

"What the hell do you want Shinji"

"I came to ask…" Shinji was cut off by the sounds of shouting from the house.

"Toji! Toji!" the voice of his sister made him turn around and move as fast as he could towards the house. By the second step Shinji had already sped past him, in order to check things out.

By the time he had made it to the door he could see Shinji talking to his sister who was shaking, "Don't worry everything is alright Toji is on his way in now he was helping me with my car when it backfired."

He was surprised how easily Shinji seemed to lie to the girl. "Yea Mari everything's fine, you should go back to bed." She was a smart girl, but she would probably want to believe the lie more than thinking that there was actually a gunfight in the house.

After making sure his sister was in bed he went back to the kitchen to talk to Shinji. "So why are you here?"

"What's wrong with her?" Toji didn't like talking about his sisters problems, everyone would be sympathetic with him wish him well but would never actually offer to help.

"Why do you care?"

"Curiosity, it's a trait I have started to find very familiar" Looking at him he could tell that it was Shinji by looks, but the way he acted and seemed to carry himself was very different from what he was before.

"Her lungs and kidneys are failing; she was getting help at Nerv hospital before third impact."

"I guess after waking up on a beach you lose your place in hospital. How about you any problems, other than the obvious?"

'He's trying to dodge the question' Toji didn't like it, Shinji shows up after all these years at the same time a man tries to kill him.

"Why are you here?" He had to try and control his voice; he didn't want to disturb Mari.

"Two reasons, first the man that is in the back of that car. He is part of a group that is angry at what Nerv done. Killed some good people, didn't want him to kill anymore. Secondly I came to ask help from a friend."

Toji was livid; he came here and was trying to ask help from him. "And why would you want help from me. What makes you think I would even help you?"

Shinji just rolled his eyes and looked at him, "One your one of the few people I know I can trust, and two you're a good person."

The way he talked made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world, like he knew all the answers before it even started.

"And how does that equate to me helping you?"

"When was the last time you had a proper job, you still stay in Tokyo-3 because the house belongs to you. You scrape by trying to support you and Mari; you're a good person who has lost their purpose and reason. All you care about is protecting her, an admirable goal. But not one you can achieve alone. I need help, I need someone I know I can trust to watch my back. I had two friends in my life, you, and Kensuke and needless to say I don't actually trust Kensuke as far as I can throw him. He's too ambitious; I think he would sell me out if he believed that it would get him a rank in the military."

Toji was shocked at what he was hearing. Kensuke was his oldest friend he had known him longer than anyone, but the worst part was that he didn't know if he could disagree with Shinji. He liked to think Kensuke would have his back but the way the guy talked about the military and how he wanted to be a part of it he couldn't deny that there was a possibility he would do it.

The other problem was that Shinji was saying that he trusted him, he knew that the guy didn't trust easily, he wasn't sure what made him so untrusting but that was the way he was. So for Shinji Ikari to say that he trusted someone to have his back was a major compliment. And he hated the fact that he didn't know if he could actually live up to what Shinji thought of him.

"Why?" he was at a loss he wanted to know what Shinji needed him for, what would bring him all the way here to ask for help.

"I have something to do in Germany, it's about two months work, and I can't go alone and someone with your specific talents would be of great use."

That caught him off guard; he didn't want to leave Mari especially not for that long. But the fact that Shinji had made a comment about his talents made him curious. 'Does he know, did he see?'

"I have no talents; I am a useless cripple who can't hold a job."

"Toji do you think that the talent you got from Bardiel was simply because you were stuck in the Eva, you wanted to protect Mari, your will and drive to do so made you connect on a fundamental level with him. It's not an AT-Field, but it is a shield." Shinji voice never changed he talked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Toji had to wonder where all of the confidence came from.

"I can't leave Mari; if I don't try and work we won't be able to afford food."

Reaching into his pocket Shinji removed a brown envelop handing it to him. "Open It"

Opening the envelop he noticed that there were large wads of money, "what the hell is this?"

"Money enough to last the fem months you will be gone." He reached into another pocket and removed another envelop sliding it across the table.

Tentatively Toji reached out and examined the contents of the next envelop, a passport, a phone and tickets for a flight. "Do you know anyone that will be able to look after Mari for a little while?"

"Shinji I don't know if I can do this, you're asking me to leave Mari? You have handed me a large sum of money and a passport that I shouldn't own. What is it that you actually want me to do?"

To say that he was uneasy at the situation was an understatement, he was being bombarded with new information, and it was making thinking straight kind of difficult. In hindsight he realised that was the point of what Shinji was doing making it seem like this was the best option he had.

"I just need your help, it will only be for a short while and like I said I need someone I can trust. I will be able to pay you for your help Toji if you are worried about money."

He looked between the envelops and the door where his sister slept, he needed the money, he couldn't deny that fact. But something didn't sit right with what he was being offered. He looked once more at the room where his sister lay, 'If I pass up a chance to earn something now, I might not be able to cover this months bills.'

"Alright I will help you."

"Great thanks Toji." He looked relieved at the agreement.

"You do have someone who will be able to look after Mari while you're gone, I'd hate to leave her here by herself." Toji was surprised he didn't realise just how tense Shinji seemed in their conversation. He looked like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Yea Hikari and Nozomi come around every so often to visit Mari; she should be able to look after her."

"Hikari" Toji wasn't too sure but he could have sworn Shinji's face dropped a little at the mention of the girl's name. Though what happened next did surprise him, all the calm and confidence the boy had seemed to nearly leave.

"That's good… the phone has my number… the tickets are valid for a month, just tell me when you're in Kyoto."

But as fast as his stammer started it had left, and he was back to business.

"I have to dump off my friend in the car somewhere nice so just give me a call when you are coming to Kyoto.

He got up from his chair and made his way to the door, he stopped in front of it and Toji could hear him take a deep breath. "Are you sure you're going to do this Toji?"

"Yea I'll help you man" It was all he could do, he was given his choice and while neither option seemed great one of them would help Mari.

"Thanks."

And with that Shinji left, he got into the car and drove off.

)))))))))))_(((((((((((((((

Thinking back to it he was only asked to help for a few months, it was hard to realise that he went from reluctantly helping him for a few months to nearly twelve years of working together. Shinji had helped him through a lot; it was thanks to him he had a purpose, that Mari was able to live a good life. He owed the man more than he would ever say, and probably a hell of a lot more than Shini would ever ask back.

Shinji on the other hand was near giddy with anticipation. Waiting was part of the job, he had to wait be patient he had time, heck he had a hell of a lot more than any other. But this was different this wasn't waiting for a shot, wasn't waiting for the right moment to spring a trap. This was waiting for the inevitable. The door would open and then the fighting would start.

He knew that whoever had brought them here was somewhat aware of their captives; the shot that took Toji down was about a click away. The shot that took him down had enough sedatives to kill a rhino. He had to appreciate the fact that they seemed to be aware of what they were doing, it was part of the reason he didn't want to wait to the last second before trying to breakout. If they were aware of them then they could have a way to stop them.

Looking at Toji he had a slight feeling of guilt, the man had followed him through thick and thin. He wasn't meant to be his partner for as long as he was, he only needed help for a few months, and part of the reason he had asked Toji to come along was because he knew that Keel's safe house had a whole bunch of information on cybernetics. He trusted the man with his life, and Toji had repaid that trust in kind.

As he sat on the ground he could hear the door begin to be unlocked, they were either coming for the execution. He wasn't too sure who the group were, you do the work he had and you make a hell of a lot of enemies.

"Here we go again" Shinji started in a low sing song voice.

He couldn't help from feeling happy they had kept them here for a week or so, he probably deserved worse than this but still a week in a confined space wasn't something he liked to tolerate.

"Where on the road again." Toji joined in waiting for the door to open.

"Where on the road again, where on our way to paradise." As they finished the next line the door began to open, Shinji shot up like a wild animal grabbing at the man's arm pulling him forward and slamming his open palm into the man's jaw. He could hear a sickening crack as the man went limp.

He noticed as the next guard raised his weapon to fire; as he did Shinji saw the familiar Octagon shield. The bullet passed through the shield and clipped his arm.

Toji was moving forward as he noticed the bullet pass through the shield, he watched as Shinji's left arm was hit, and stumbled back. Cursing aloud he watched as Shinji righted himself and attacked the gunman.

Shinji was pissed, he wasn't a fan of being shot. It hurt like hell. Moving fast he grabbed at the weapon, and using his forward momentum to move the gun to the side he rammed his shoulder into the man's chest. The only benefit to the whole ordeal was the man seemed shocked; pushing him back against the wall he had only a moment to recognise the fact that there were more men at the top of the corridor with guns pointing down the hall. Grabbing the man with his right hand he pulled as hard as he could to take him back into their room.

As a hail of bullets fired down the hall Toji watched Shinji fall back into the room pulling a very bloody body with him.

"Are you all right, what's with your arm"

"Lots of gunmen, what do we have?" Shinji asked.

"Two pistols, an M4 and two knives. The bullets are whatever they have on them."

"Good. Give me the knife I need to get this bullet out."

Toji handed Shinji the knife, he lifted one of the pistols on the floor and started to fire down the hall. He looked back over to Shinji and watched as he forcefully pried the bullet out of his arm. As the metal hit the ground he watched as the wound began to knit itself back together.

"Fantastic, seems like the have Longinus tech so they either really hate us and are well connected, or they work for someone who hates us and are well connected." Shinji said as he flexed his arm making sure it was fully functions

"What's the difference?"

"You know the thing of cutting the problem off at the head, well it means that either we have been brought to the head, or we need to find the head."

Taking the holster from the dead guard Shinji sheathed his new knife before picking up the rifle. Motion Toji to move back he took position at the door. Taking a quick look around the corner he spotted his targets. "Six guards standing three on the ground." As the Rifle fire erupted again at the sight of his head he repositioned himself. "Chances are not all of them have Longinus tech, if they know that it works on you they might also be aware that you can't keep it up indefinitely."

"So what's the plan?"

"You put up the shield I pop out they will fire if anything hits me you pry the fucker out with a knife, figure if all the bullets get through they all have it, if only some get through only some have it."

"Are you nuts?"

"Nope but this seems really interesting" Shinji couldn't help but smile it had been quite a while that something like this interested him.

As he popped out and Toji through up the shield he suddenly felt bad as each of the bullets ricocheted off. Raising the rifle he told Toji to drop the shield as he opened fired on the group.

Shinji finished shooting dropping the empty rifle.

"Well that was defiantly something, so where to now." Toji asked as he reloaded the pistol.

"We go up and out, kill anyone in the way."

"What about cutting the head off at its source?"

"Not here, at least one of those guards should of had the tech, even if it was one of the ones that went down they should of known to pick it up. There just well-funded nothing more" Looking down at the group of dead soldiers Shinji couldn't help but notice one moving. "Huh, did I miss one or did you?"

Not actually waiting for the answer Shinji walked down towards the wounded man. "So why are me here."

The guard stared indignantly.

"If you answer I can make it a lot easier or I can start prodding the damn wound. Oh I got a new knife I could always break that in."

The guard began to pale "I don't know I am just a grunt. The boss got a job apparently you were to be made an example of."

"Am example of. Damn guess we did anger someone high up the food chain. Hey Toji how do you feel about being made an example of."

"I would like to know what kind of example that would be?"

"Does it matter, they are just small time, let's get going" and with that Shinji started walking away from the man with Toji following behind.

)))))))))))_(((((((((((((((

Getting out of the base was surprisingly easy for the pair. Toji was happy with that as he could only fire a pistol with his off hand. His shield made things simple, and the few that had Longinus tech were taken out by Shinji.

Shinji however was hoping for more of a fight, he couldn't leave Toji, the man was good, but a pistol in your offhand wasn't a great way to defend yourself. So he slowly staked through the corridors making his way to the exit of the complex. He didn't really know where it was so he just kept going up.

"Hey Shinji, I think were on the fourth floor of this building" Toji shouted from one of the off rooms.

"Good then we can just jump out the window."

"Some of us can't survive a four story drop."

"Then go to the second floor and jump, God damn it do I have to think of everything."

With that said Shinji turned around and went to go back to the stairs so that Toji could safely jump out of a window, 'complaining about a little drop.'

"Come on Toji you're not getting any younger here."

Toji shook his head as he followed Shinji down the stairs until they got to the second floor, 'Once he has set his mind to jumping he won't even think about going to the ground floor and trying to go out a window or find an actual exit.'

Once the pair made it outside they got a look at the complex they were in, it may have been an old hospital or something like that once upon a time, refitted to suit the needs of the group that were there.

Shinji knew they had to still be in Siberia, the weather was a giveaway, but he also didn't think that they had planned for long transport. After they grabbed them, they tried to renegotiate the terms of their agreement and were about to finish the job. 'Probably why it took them a week.'

So all in all getting out wouldn't be that bad, 'grab a vehicle drive away and call in a favour. Nice and simple.'

"So what's the plan?"

"Grab a vehicle drive away and call in a favour. Nice and simple."

With that said Shinji set out to actually find something to drive.

Toji was now worried, 'Drive away. Great, guess being detained in a cell wasn't punishment enough.'

"Hey Toji, is this a gas main for the place?"

'Oh please God' Toji wanted to pray to whatever was listening that Shinji had not found a gas main. Walking over to the man he could already see Shinji trying to find out if there was gas going through it.

"New plan, we find some explosives rig the main and drive away, let's go."

"How about I find something to drive and you get whatever it is you need and we will meet back here."

Nodding along Shinji just set about trying to find something that could be used as an explosive, Toji hoped he didn't find anything and let him drive. Sadly for him it had only taken Shinji ten minutes to procure something.

As Toji managed to find a Humvee and drive back to where he was to meet Shinji he found the bodies of ten people. As he got back to the mains he was watching Shinji put the last touches on the gas main. It seemed to have some plastic explosive, with remote detonator.

"I think that's enough" Shinji seemed to have a wide smile as he surveyed his handy work.

"Why didn't you just go in and put that on a support structure you could probably take down the building with that."

"Eh, this has a chance of not being that important, and if it works we will be making an 'Example of them.' Now mover over I'm driving"

"Why are you driving?" Toji didn't like the idea Shinji behind the wheel.

"One you can't drive stick with a busted arm. And two I have a clip of Longinus tech bullets so I am driving."

Toji moved across and let Shinji drive.

Shinji got into the Humvee and started to drive off; Toji put on his seatbelt and went into the brace position.

As they started driving down the path as fast as they could Shinji began to sing "Here we go again, were on the road again, where on the road again, where on our way to paradise, We love the Jungility, that's where the lion sleeps," He stopped for a moment as he pushed the remote for the explosives.

They didn't just hear the bang they felt the ground tremble as the gas main blew up.

When Toji's hearing came back he couldn't tell if Shinji had started singing again or just finished the song, but he could hear the last line clearly. "For in those evil eyes they have no place in paradise."

A/N

I don't really know if the story is any good, I would appreciate some feedback. The idea of the story stemmed from the opening line.

Little points, Toji and Shinji both gained something from their own experiences. Toji's shield is like an AT-Field; not as strong being that he is still a simple human. It is also a strain to use for long periods of time as he doesn't have an S2 organ. It has no real offensive capabilities unless he was to try and push someone against a wall.

Shinji's healing factor came from third impact but more will be explained on that later.

If you read this far thanks, if you didn't like the story you could always tell me what was wrong with it.


End file.
